Operation: Cataclysm
by Colbalt0082
Summary: A crisis in one's mind cannot be easily solved, or so they say.
1. Chapter 1: The Lament of a King

It's strange, isn't it, what 'normal' is? For some, they wake up everyday to a quiet, rustic village and a calming sunrise. Others, they wake up to a bustling metropolis, and pane glass shimmering about the walkway. But, for me? What is my 'normal'? Is it waking up to a lava spewing fortress, in a land where the sun is blocked by sickly black skies? It can't be, can it? It normally doesn't seem like that, at least not to me. I wonder...when people see my home, do they say to themselves, "Wow, what a beautiful abode!", or do they run and cower in fear?

Is that what I want my guests to feel? Terror at not only my castle, but every soul that calls it home?

As I gaze out my window, I find myself glancing at where I think Toad Town is; no way in hell can I see it from here, but I can imagine. Those little toadstool folk should be waking up now, to their warm smiles and laughs. Couples, families, the whole lot. Sometimes...sometimes I find myself yearning for a life as simple as that. Where the only worry is what the humble little item shop will have in stock today. While they marvel at the new coffee brews down at the local cafe, I'm hear, groggy and alone. What a life I lead, eh?

"Your Gnarliness! Rise and shine, we've got a busy day today!" came a familiar voice swinging open the door. Ah, yes, my advisor...and it seems he brought the Elite Trio today. Heh...I still remember the look on their faces when I promoted them back up to the Royal Guard; we held a whole initiation ceremony for them. It's the little things that get you going, y'know?

"Your Surliness!" they shouted simultaneously, bowing afterwards.

"We've new information regarding the progress of your brilliant 'Cataclysm Project', sir!" came Goomp.

"In short, plans are prepared to transition into Phase 1, sir," came Guy.

"Our next course of action, sir, will be decided by you, of course," came Paraplonk.

Kamek shouted at them to speak slower, for "His Highness is groggy, idiots!"

"Ahem...Lord Bowser, we'll be having a meeting to discuss this at noon today. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

With that, the four left, and I was left to ponder the point of it all. Yes, this new plan of mine seemed foolproof, but those two always found someway around it. Star Spirits, time travel, alternate versions of themselves; they always find some means of out doing me. It...makes it really hard to give it my all when I know I'll just be trounced again and again.

It's now that I wish things were different, where I could wake up peacefully in a quiet town, not a care in the world, and just live. Instead of trying and failing over and over again, I could be at peace with those brothers, and no bloodshed would be necessary. But that's not how it's ever going to be. I choose this path, so I might as well follow through with it.

Even so, walking down this same banner filled hallway, seeing these same torches, dragging my feet along the velvet carpet...it's all so mundane, all so familiar. Such a shame, too. I used to love this castle so much, awaiting every new scheme and attack like no one in this world could. But now? Now I only dread the rising sun-at least, I assume it's rising-and my inevitable failure. It's really difficult to stay enthusiastic when you've been beaten for oh so many years. How could someone do this for so long? I don't even know at this point.

Thoughts rolling around in my head in the Dining Hall, my subjects still greet me with a smile. A 'how do you do' there, a 'what's happening, sir', even a 'good to see you, sir' once. Yes, these blokes...they may be idiots, but they're my beloved idiots. Incompetent, yes. Inefficient, most definitely. But hateful? No, not in the slightest; how could anyone stay mad at such courageous and determined individuals? I certainly can't. That's why, no matter how many times they, no matter how many times they screw up, they'll still be here, fighting for me. They sure blow any guard the princess has out of the water, that's for certain.

Ah, yes...the aroma of breakfast, cooked everyday by our top Boo chefs. For ghosts, they sure know their way around a kitchen. Today's course, their 'Big Bad Beef Stew', was cooked to perfection...like always. The broth, the meat, everything was...just as it always is. It tasted delicious, don't get me wrong, but it was just so...boring. I've been through this same situation for what feels like a million times. The front of the hall, clean and spiffy. My special table, the same burnt mahogany. My chair, spiky and menacing. The banners, the exact shade of red they were yesterday. The exact same, the exact bloody same as it always is.

We're going to have a meeting, and it's going to play out the same as it always does. Plans are going to be discussed, Kamek is going to rally the generals, I'm going to be cheered on, preparing for another inevitable conflict.

And you know what's going to happen after that? I'm going to get trounced by those stupid brothers, again. I'm going to be blasted away, again. I'm going to be emotionally scarred, again. I'm going to be no closer to Peach than I was, again. Again, and again, and again!

My plans always end in failure! They never work out! Why? Why have I been cursed to do this same stupid shtick with that same stupid plumber?! What's the point of going on like this? There has to be something more to life than just fighting that guy over and over and over again! Why do I even bother at this point?! There is no point anymore!

I should just go and jump into a bottomless…

"Dad, what's the matter? You're gettin' pretty angry at your stew," a smaller voice came from the chair to the right of me. He must've been observing my internal shouting match; I had nearly forgotten I was still in this reality. My poor boy...forced to see his father reduced to an emotional wreck.

"It's...It's nothing, Junior," I lied.

"It's not nice of you to fib, Dad," he retorted.

I was taken aback a bit. He had become so perceiving, it was hard to get anything past him.

"Sigh...your old man has just had a lot going on in his head."

"Worried about how 'Cataclysm''s gonna turn out, eh?"

"Yeah, that's a pretty big one."

"Well…" He stood up on his seat at this, to get at my eye level. "Stop worrying. Goomp has told me all the phases, and I tell ya! This one...this one's gonna have those brothas on their toes!"

"But it's gonna fail…"

"No, it isn't! You have to have faith in yourself, Dad. Who was the king who survived a black hole?"

"I am..."

"Who's the guy who stole Peach's dainty castle not once, but twice?"

"I am."

"Who's the big bad who is known the world over, whose presence strikes fear into the hearts of every goody two-shoes nice guy?"  
"I am!"

"And who, dare I ask, is going to trounce Mario once and for all?!"

"I AM!"

Yeah, that's right! What kind of king wallows in their own sadness, when there's a battle, no, a war to win? Not me, that's for damn sure! I'm no sob story; I'm the definition of evil! And no way will some plumber ever, EVER beat me!

"Minions!" I called, standing up from my seat, Junior shocked by my enthusiasm. Every subject turned my way, like usual.

"As you are all aware, the Cataclysm Project is nearly underway, and will require the utmost courage, fortitude, and determination!"

I pointed my finger at the audience.

"And I will expect your best on the field." This made the sweat roll down their faces.

"However! I know that you all have it in you to push through and rise above the odds! We are the Koopa Troop, the only army in this land. We will win this war!"

Pride seemed to flush their faces.

"Will it be difficult, nay, near impossible? Yes. Will there be casualties? Always."

"But! We will triumph in the end! Princess Peach's reign will end, for there is room for only one ruler in this land! Can you tell me who it is?"

They all rose, even Kamek, and shouted in unison.

"BOWSER!"

"Who will defeat the Toad Brigade?"

"THE KOOPA TROOP!"

"And who will finally fall?"

"MARIO AND LUIGI!"

"Then, we move out...TONIGHT!"

This really got them going; they started jumping up and down with anticipation.

"YEAH! LORD BOWSER, LORD BOWSER, LORD BOWSER!"

"Enough! Kamek, alert the Koopalings, and get the preparations underway!"

He was a bit shocked at my sudden authority.

"Y-yes, Your Boldness!" he said, quietly weeping from my masterful speech and zooming off on his broom, with the Elite Trio following close behind.

I leant in close to my son's head, whispering softly for him.

'Thanks for the support, Junior. I really needed that."

"Did'ja hear me shoutin' too?"

"Of course I did. Who do you take me for?"

I gave him a pat on the shell, and with that, he was off. Probably going to go get his souped-up Clown Car ready for tonight.

This...this is what it meant to be alive. To have the support of a nation behind you. To have a family like I do. To be ready for anything that'll come your way. Yeah, yeah, I'm feeling it now! Cause I'm not some chump. I'm not your average guy. I'm the King of Evil, I'm the Ruiner of Dreams. I'm your worst nightmare.

I. AM. BOWSER!


	2. Chapter 2: The Musings of a Lord

My, my, how can one derive joy from boredom? How can one see the good when all is grey? How can a man live with no beacons in his life, no splashes of color?

Thankfully, I haven't that particular issue. I've plenty others to compensate, but still. To be alone, and with no hope in this world...that would be just horrendous! I've all I could ever need; good food, a great family, much reason to keep pressing on. What more can a gentleman ask for?

I wonder what White thinks I'm thinking about...ha, what a silly question.

"To answer your question, yes, the Stardust Field Border is still strong. We've also increased security around the other checkpoints, per your orders," I replied, sipping on my rich coffee under the cloudy skies.

"That's good to hear...I fear we can't take any chances with the intel I've received," came the General, munching on his reuben sandwich.

"You're talking about that 'Cataclysm Project', right?"

The wind seemed to pick up a bit, whipping the vibrantly colored leaves into a weak cyclone.

"Very much so, unfortunately. This blasted rumor hasn't let me rest easy for a month."

"Yes, it is quite the enigma. Do we know anything about it?"

"No. I can't find any leads, Toadette can't either. Not even that confounded Toad Brigade can guess what this project entails."

He took another munch, frustrated and confused. It reminds me of when I used to fight that brute day after day, week after week; such a tiring routine it is, being stuck in a perpetual check. That was a long time ago, though. He may still be here, but I feel his spirit is all but gone, crushed by such a predictable and worn out pattern. Can't say I blame him, though. At least I was on the winning end most of the time. I'm guessing that's how White feels now, weathered and tired.

"...I just don't know where to go from here, Mario. There isn't any place to go," came he, a few glistening tears dripping into his pitch black coffee. Poor guy, just wants to do some good in the world.

"Hey, chin up, pal," said I, reaching out for my drink, a furnace in this soothing breeze. "You've never failed the Kingdom since you were hired. We've almost never been attacked since, in fact. You're an amazing strategist, and a good friend. Don't let some stupid plan ruin your mood."

He gazed forlornly at his sandwich, a spectre of hope in his eyes.

"Hell, whoever's planning an attack on us doesn't know who they're messing with. The world-famous General White, leader of the Fahr Battalion!" He looked up, eyes shimmering with tears. Were they of sadness or joy? "Who do they think they are, taking on such a powerful and influential Bob-omb?"

He chuckled, his sleek white moustache gaining its usual vigor.

"Now, you always know just what to say to cheer a fellow up," he said, wiping his mouth and jumping off his chair. Throwing on his white fur military coat and cap, he said, "Though, I still want to know who we're up against. Could be more than I'm expecting."

"Please," I scoffed, throwing on my emblazoned top hat and black overcoat. "No one can be as bad as Bowser, and we'll trump whoever this enigma is as if they were that brute!"

"Oho, yes, indeed! We shall not lose, no matter who they are!" White exclaimed, jumping in delight.

"Glad to hear the enthusiasm, General," said I, giving him a pat on the back before I footed the bill.

"Me as well, thanks again, sir. By the way, you'll be at the Queen's party tonight, yes?"

"Do I enjoy a Fried Shroom Plate? Yes, of course I'll be at my beloved's bash!" I jubilantly stated, throwing my arms out as accompaniment.

"Yes, yes, of course! Then, I'll see you tonight, my friend!" he replied, tipping his cap in my direction.

"Au revoir, my friend," said I, us parting ways with a wave at the quaint cafe.

The wind seemed to calm my nerves, if only slightly. I had always had a knack for putting on a brave face, even in the most dire of situations, to keep everyone hopeful. Without my brother or my lovely lady, I doubt I could've lasted so long. To think about such a life without my friends, nay, my family...such a world is one I want no part of.

I wonder, though, at times when the night fades out, if that king, my old rival, feels the same as me. I mean, he has a great family, trusting servants, and a land to call his own. We aren't so different now, perhaps not even back then. If that deed hadn't been so on that day long ago, would that king and I, so distant now, be...friends?

A familiar ringtone played, one of electronic and backbeat.

"What's up, bro?" came I, lifting the familiar cellular up to my ear.

"Hey, bro, could you swing by real quick? I need help picking out a tux for tonight," came that suave and killer voice.

"You better not be thinking about wearing your electric green one. It's a black tie affair, remember," I replied, a hanger banging on his end.

"O-Of course not," said he, no doubt feeling foolish. "So, can you come over?"

"Sure, you can help me pick out one too. See you in a bit, L."

"See ya, M," he finished, hanging up with a frustrated press.

What a good brother. Yes, all this worrying about plans and such can wait for tomorrow. A birthday bash waits for me, after all; no time to panic and stress! With my bro and Her Highness by my side, no one will dare cross us!

...Hmm? That's odd...the wind seems more biting than normal, more hostile than normal. Nights like these are the kind you remember years on, not for jubilance, but for sorrow.

No, this is no time to stress or be irrational. Everything is going to be fantastic, everything's going to be fine. Just...fine.


	3. Chapter 3: The Melancholy of a Prince

Gears whirring, cogs clanking, engines rumbling. To the left, colossal wooden ships were being outfitted with crimson stained cannons, fresh off the factory lines. To the right, iron-plated tanks were having their tracks redone and mounts calibrated. Under the glass pane, lay a fleet of pitch black submarines, testing their new laser sights. Above...oh, the airships were also testing their razor sharp propellers. All around me, these curators of destruction were preparing for tonight. The forecast past twilight was clear, with put a full moon to greet us in this cold winter , tonight was going to be something more than just any old assault on that sickly pink castle. However, I'm not sure why everything, from airship to foot soldier armor, is being reinforced with so much iron. It seems a bit excessive, if you ask me.

"Afternoon, sir!" shouted a Koopatrol from the cockpit of a massive tank. "Ready for tonight, milord?" He was covered in oil and grease; he'd been working nonstop since Dad made the announcement during breakfast, evidently.

"You know it!" I replied with the same ferocity, pumping my fist with sincere determination. "You keep working hard, fella!"

"Aye aye, sir!" came he, diving back into the monolith of chaos. Funny, he probably knew more about the night's plan than I did, at least for the time being.

In truth, Dad's Cataclysm Project has been nothing but an enigma to me for the longest time. He refuses to tell me anything about it besides Phase 1, which is basically identical to any other attack we've launched on that ditzy queen. We throw the artillery at them, and hope that takes out her Royal Guard. That's about the simplest plan that Dad's had since when he turned those worthless Toads into bricks so many years ago. I just don't get what the big deal is.

Making my way to the secluded back room of the Artillery Hall, there's the Elite Trio bringing my Clown Car from the garage. The thing's still a bit busted up from those idiot plumber's last rampage. Thankfully, Dad didn't notice as he was being trounced by that Luigi guy. Though that was years ago, the scars still linger so. Its paint was still scratched and stained, its smile and rim chipped, propellor signed and thrashed, and oil still leaked out of the sides, ancient though it was. It was a sorry sight; I had nearly forgotten the memories this stupid ship brought back. It was almost like looking at the past, forever frozen in time.

"Young sir, are you alright?" Paraplonk questioned resting a caring hand on my solider. How surprised he looked when I brushed it away, quickly wiping my glistening face with my war-torn bib.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, trying to withhold any form of sorrow. "Can we get this thing running by tonight?" Running my hand over my beloved machine, it had a thick layer of dust and grime. Even so, it was still mine.

"Hmm...possibly," replied Guy, staring perplexedly at the heap of metal before him. Even with so much on the small fellow's mind, he could still assess a problem from any possible angle. "Unfortunately. His Highness is putting almost all of our resources into the Airship Armada and Koopatrol Units."

"Aye, it'll be really hard to gather enough parts to even repair this thing's cannon, let alone the casing and propellor," said a disappointed Goomp.

"I'll work on it myself," I replied, the trio taken aback.

"Erm, sir, are you sure you don't want our mechanics to look at it?" said a perplexed Guy.

"No, I'll take care of it," I glared.

"Very well, sir," came Paraplonk, glancing nervously at his teammates. He seemed to have something on his mind, something he was doing a poor job of hiding.

"Alright, out with it, what're you halfwits thinking about?" A bead of sweat trickled down Guy's stalwart mask.

"O-Oh, it's nothing, s-sir," Goomp replied, voice cracking ever so slightly. Fidgeting in place, he looked to Guy to reaffirm his point.

"...Ah, yes, it seems you are mistaken, sir," Guy lied, pushing his falling mask up his hidden face.

"Tell me."

"About what, s-sir? What we can do with your Clown..." Goomp, started before I seized the blue of his pajamas, pulling the fool close.

"No, about what you all are hiding." Goomp had that pathetically scared face on, trying to turn his face to his crew, whom were petrified.

"Ahem…" Guy coughed after regaining his composure. He nudged Paraplonk, casting a glare in his direction. Paraplonk started again.

"Ah, sir, I swear, we'd never…"

"Shut up, Paraplonk. I was asking Goomp, not you."

This finally made the two with an ounce of professionalism back off. I turned my fiery glare towards Goomp, who flinched at the sight.

"Sir…"

"Goomp, what're you hiding?"

"I can't…"

"Tell me!"

"No!" Goomp wrestled himself away from my iron fist, running behind Guy, who threw his arms out defensively.

"Prince, please listen to us for a minute. We know you're frustrated, but you really don't want to know what we know. We wouldn't tell you even if we could,' he said, steadfast and mad.

"I have every right to know, you idiots!"

"You can't handle it!"

"Yes, I can!"

He didn't respond after this just staring for awhile. Was he disappointed? Was he angry? Or was he sorrowful? He just kept staring, the other two still timid from my outburst. This trio had let out Kamek's plans in the past, messed up and revealed crucial plan points all the time. They were the leakiest of baskets; why were they so defensive about whatever they knew? Of all the times, why now?

"...Gentlemen, we're leaving," Guy finally said. "Sir, we trust your Clown Car will be ready by tonight. Until then, we wish you the best." He let the other two exit through the weathered door, before following suit. I gave it one last go.

"Hey, wait a-" I started.

" Goodbye, sir." Guy quickly said, slamming the door behind him.

The creaking walls were my only company now. I was at an impasse with myself. So many questions, and so little time until the plan was set in motion. The smiling clown looking my way needed help, the trio's secret needed investigation, and the night kept crawling ever so closer.

What was I supposed to do? What even could I do?

...Looking around now, there's a familiar emptiness in my soul, This whole plan, was it as meaningless as the past million or so similar attempts? This stupid Clown Car had been trashed sixty-four times, my fading bib had been burned seventy-three times, and Dad had been dunked into lava a few hundred times. Too much, it was all too much. What was the point, what was the freaking point? There's no reason to move on with this, it'll just end up like the last time, like every single time.

Ugh, I sound like Dad. Wasn't I trying to get him to stop thinking this existential junk at breakfast? Yeah, I was...this kind of nihilistic attitude isn't me. Never has been, and I swear to Grambi I never will.

"I'm just in a rut. I need to work on this heap of scrap," I thought aloud. Glancing once more at the bruised aircraft, thoughts shot through my head like a cannon. Perhaps I could outfit the armor with electricity barriers? Or, I could add flamethrowers to the sides and make the car a mobile tridimensional cannon. What about jet thrusters, or spiked boxing gloves? What the heck, I'll just attach everything I can find to this death machine!

"Hahaha, this is going to be a marvel of modern ingenu-ack!" I exclaimed, tripping up on something in my way. Hit with a sharp pain in my head, turned on the ground to see what had introduced me to the floor. It appeared to be a thick file, stained with black ink, papers and notes sticking out. I believe I had saw something similar sticking out of Guy's backpack earlier; I must not have noticed it fall out while we were arguing. Eyes beginning to refocus as I approached the black folder, the title, emblazoned with a distinct shade of white, was ever so interesting. Staring at me with the same ferocity Guy had shown, it's name rung throughout the tiny room.

" **Operation: Cataclysm"**


	4. Chapter 4: The Regrets of a Queen

"Madame Peach, reports are coming in from Dry Dry Desert. They say the Outpost is being raided and ransacked. What do you propose we do?" came a retainer holding a massive stack of telegrams from around the nation. The sun had began to set; it was going to be calming if not for the chaos unfolding before me. Toadsworth was about as worried as the poor retainer as we all strode towards the throne room.

"My good man, is this same situation happening anywhere else?" asked my flustered assistant.

"Yes," the retainer replied, shuffling through all the papers he was holding. "We have similar reports from Shiver City, Land's End, Gusty Gulch, and Holli Jolli Village. Lord Luigi also reported an airship sighting over Boo Woods, described as carrying heavy artillery and being fortified with iron armor."

"Was it the DLS _Inferno_?" I asked, gazing out at the dusk cast over the quiet Toad Town. Toadsworth almost tripped on my magenta dress as he attempted to keep pace with us.

"That horrid flagship? No, it was described as if it was a normal airship."

"Harumph! You call that kind of offense and defense normal?!" Toadsworth nearly shouted, his eyes filled with frustration and fury.

"Toadsworth, calm yourself. Getting upset won't make the situation we're in any better," snapped I, shooting a sharp look in my faithful servants direction. Hanging his head in shame, he remained quiet. It was quite a sad sight; _I will make it up to him with a good dinner_. As we rushed through the great doors of the throne room, it was difficult to formulate a cohesive plan. Every border town was under siege, every port was being trashed, and everyone was off fighting their own small conflicts. How could I focus one single offensive against whatever that monster has planned if my people are fighting for their lives on their own? What was I supposed to do now? What even could I do?

"Your Highness, what do you think would be the best course of action?" the retainer asked, breathless and adjusting his ruffled bow tie. I was silent for a bit, thinking about the limited options I had. It was hard to think clearly on a normal day, let alone on this cold winter's night.

"How many generals do we have on hand?" inquired I, bringing up a holographic map of the kingdom as I sat down in my beloved pink and gold throne.

"Unfortunately, most of our generals are out on holiday. We can't recall any of them if they are in a foreign nation; we simply don't have enough time," he replied, clumsily shifting his papers to find the names he knew I was going to ask him for. He adjusted his glasses, then continued. "General White, Captain Toad, and the two Lords are all active and available, but we could probably get the Yoshi Chief's support if we act now. We may also have the ghosts of Gloomy Valley if we can get ahold of Elvin Gadd."

"Have someone contact those two immediately, and tell the Toad Brigade to mobilize and form a perimeter around Toad Town. I'll call General White."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" the retainer shouted, saluted, and rushed out of the room, tailcoat flowing dutifully behind his hurried step.

"Toadsworth," I said, turning to my caretaker, "alert the Brothers and have them get here as soon as possible. Also, tell everyone in the castle to leave and get to safety, please."

"Certainly, Your Highness. It will be done posthaste!" he replied, pulling out his Mailbox SP and leaving the room to evacuate the castle. The night would be long for me, yet I hoped it wouldn't be for my poor subjects. Turning my attention to the holographic map before me, a few button presses brought up the famed Bob-omb from Fahr Outpost. Ringing, ringing, ringing…

"Oho, hello, Your Highness! To what do I owe the occasion?" he answered, blissfully ignorant to the situation at hand. His projected face showed only joy and a relaxed demeanor.

"General, where are you right now?" I retaliated, forced to bypass the usual formalities.

"Um, I'm heading to Stardust Field. Why, what's the matter, Your Majesty?" he asked, his moustache drooping and tone growing concerned. A snowstorm had kicked up over the kingdom, even so close to the Beanbean Border.

"The kingdom is being attacked from almost every angle; can you mobilize your Bob-ombs to protect the middle of the kingdom?" I knew I was asking the impossible, but I couldn't see any other options.

"W-What?! What do you mean, what are we up against?" His expression had completely changed; he nearly dropped his phone out of panic.

"Every border area except Stardust Field is under siege. And we have at least one reported airship sighting around Boo Woods," I replied, trying to maintain my composure as beads of sweat trickled down my stoic face.

"Madame, Mario's headed to Luigi's House!" he exclaimed, nearly shouting it as he rushed against the wind to wherever.

"...We will take care of that, worry not. So, can you get your men moving?" It was hard to hold back my worry, fear, and tears, but panicking would only upset White. Even so, I could feel my lip quiver.

"I-I-I guess, but where do you want the battalion to be?" he asked, readjusting his insulated white military jacket.

"Send anyone at the Plack Beach Base to Toad Town, and mobilize those who are closer to any border town," I answered, sharp and quick. Time was escaping my grasp with an alarming frequency.

"I can do as much! I believe I should hunker down in the Stardust Field Base and give my commands from there. What say you?" He had gained some of his composure as he ran in the direction of the armored sanctuary.

"That would be wise. We'll have Captain Toad command the line at Toad Town. You two can collaborate on the frontline assault and defensive options." Night was nearly upon us, the castle rumbled with escaping souls, and chaos ensuing down below. The bloodshed would be illuminated by the hanging winter moon. So close to Christmas, yet joy could not be found on this eve filled with nightmares.

"Capital, Madame!" he shouted, quickening his pace. "We will win this, worry…wha-what?!" Something happened to his screen; it froze on his surprised face. "The sky...r-raining...d-death…!" The audio was barely intact, and after that static I could only barely hear his terrified screams as he ran further and further away. It was horrifying to hear his strained voice as something tried to end his game for eternity. The world seemed to warp around me. I didn't feel safe. I can't command an uncertain battalion. Minutes ticked, yet hours felt past.

Beyond the horizon, beyond the boundary of my fair city, there it was. The monster that shot at General White, the harrowing end of days. It was still far away, yet it felt too near to believe. The end of days, the end of us. I rushed to the window, wanting to see it, but I did not want to believe it. My dress billowed back in fear, eyeshadow dripped as I wept, and the throne room seemed to strangle me as I looked on in terror. Why had I not heeded White's warnings, why had I not taken him seriously? That peace treaty could never last, but I foolishly thought it would stand for the rest of our days. What an idiot I was, for there it rushed towards the capital with an apocalyptic ambition.

Backed by the rising winter moon and an entire army mounted on a single front, it's name emblazoned on the sight was shouted from the top of the castle to kingdoms far and wide. Everyone recoiled at the gold plated words on that ship's hull.

 _DLS Cataclysm._


End file.
